Ridiculous
by fumate
Summary: Diawali permintaan Sherlock agar John menyamar sebagai wanita, diakhiri dengan perang-melempar-baju-konyol. [JohnLock. Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015]


**Disclaimer:** BBC Sherlock diproduksi oleh Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, sementara tokohnya punya mbah Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Saya cuma numpang melintir fakta aja /punched

 **Warnings:** Typos. Plotless. Pendek. OOC. Mostly because I'm sleepy zzz

* * *

"John, kupikir baju ini bagus untukmu"

John membeku.

Baju yang ditunjukkan Sherlock adalah alasan utamanya. Dengan gradasi merah muda dan bagian bawah terkembang, pakaian itu nampak cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan pita kecil di bagian bahu. Masalahnya–

"Sherlock, itu gaun"

– _itu gaun_.

Sherlock mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja aku tahu John, kenapa harus mengklarifikasi?"

"Kau– kau berniat menjadikanku objek percobaan dengan gaun itu?" tanya John, ikut mengernyit. Detektif konsultan di hadapannya tertawa pelan.

"Percobaan? Tidak, tidak John" kekeh Sherlock. "Kau tahu kita akan menyamar, bukan?"

"Pasti"

"Nah," lanjut lelaki berambut ikal tersebut. "Yang harus kau ketahui adalah, Lady Partington yang akan kita temui ini masih terpengaruh oleh gaya di era Victoria. Dia amat sangat menyukai hal-hal semacam _elevenses_ , dansa diiringi piano dan semacamnya. Dan dia juga cukup –err, genit. Untuk itu, aku perlu kau menyamar menjadi wanita supaya dia tidak macam-macam"

John tertawa masam. " _Really_ , Sherlock? Aku? Berpura-pura menjadi wanita pasanganmu?"

"Bagian wanita benar, tapi perlu kuralat bahwa kau _memang_ pasanganku. Tak ada kepalsuan di sana." Sherlock mengendikkan bahu.

"Yang benar saja," gerutu John. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan itu secara formal"

"Ohh, sentimen. Aku benci sentimen" dengan nada sarkastik. "Jadi, John?"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"John–"

"Kau mau bersujud padaku seribu kalipun aku takkan mau mengenakannya" sang mantan dokter tentara berbalik langkah, kembali memilah pakaian yang sesuai seleranya.

Sherlock mendesah pelan, tak berniat mendesak John lebih lanjut. " _Fine_ ," ucapnya. "Kau tidak mau memakai ini tak mengapa. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sebagai wanita"

Dibalas gerutuan kecil.

"John, _please_ "

Kemudian berbalik.

"Kenapa harus sebagai _wanita_ , Sherlock? Bukankah banyak peran lain yang bisa kumainkan?"

"Karena dia –Lady Partington– adalah penganut era Victoria. Tentunya kau tahu di era itu homoseksualitas masih dianggap tabu dan hina" mengemukakan alasannya, Sherlock berjalan pelan. Menuju John yang menghela nafas.

"Yeah, _you're right._ Oke. Aku akan menerimanya" raut Sherlock sedikit mencerah. "Hanya jika aku juga memilihkan pakaian untukmu"

Sherlock mengangguk menyetujui, membuat John kembali berkutat dengan deretan pakaian yang berjejer rapi. Tergantung pasrah minta diambil.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Senyap, seolah-olah tak ada kehidupan. Tanpa menghitung pengunjung lain, tentunya.

Sampai John memecahnya dengan seruan.

"Sherlock," panggilnya. "Aku menemukan satu yang cocok untukmu"

Sang detektif konsultan menaruh satu pakaian yang diambilnya sebelum bergegas menuju John. Hanya untuk terkejut melihatnya.

Pakaian yang John pilih sungguh sangat norak. Adalah sebuah kemeja bermotif polkadot kuning serta _jeans_ ungu pendek. Kombinasi warna bertabrakan yang membuat pakaian itu terlihat konyol. Memalukan, tepatnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku… tak setuju"

"Tapi _baby_ menginginkanmu memakai ini" rajuk John, mengelus-elus perutnya. Sherlock melotot, hampir tersedak saliva sendiri.

"Kau, kau –hamil? Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau laki-laki John!" lelaki itu kalang kabut sendiri. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau. Dalam sejarah ilmu pengetahuan, belum ada lelaki yang bisa hamil. Bagaimana John bisa–

"Hey, apakah aku berperan sebagai wanita hamil nanti?"

–oh.

OH.

Rupanya _troll_.

"Kau.. bercanda?" sial. Baru kali ini dia bisa tertipu oleh John. Baru kali ini, catat itu. John sudah berusaha mengerjainya berkali-kali, namun gagal selalu. Dan kali ini berhasil dengan sebuah trik bodoh.

Hanya karena Sherlock panik tak dapat menemukan informasi apapun tentang lelaki hamil.

"Lebih tepatnya mendalami karakter" sahut John sambil mengangguk pelan. Tangannya bergerak menyodorkan baju yang ia pegang. "Ini"

"John," Sherlock berujar muram. "Kau idiot. Itu pakaian yang tidak pantas dipakai siapapun –kecuali orang autis"

John mengendikkan bahu. "Kau sudah setuju memakai apapun yang aku berikan"

"Aku tidak mau yang itu. Carikan yang lain" John menatapnya dengan datar selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali memilah baju yang kiranya cocok.

"Nah, ini" seru John. Memberi kostum _superman_ pada Sherlock. "Tampak sesuai denganmu"

"Serius John"

"Aku serius"

Tawa pelan meluncur keluar dari sang detektif, menatap John. "Kau mau bermain, ya? Oke. Kuladeni" tangannya menyambar asal satu _mini dress_ yang terpajang di dekatnya. "Nah, ini cocok untukmu"

John tergelak. "Pilihan yang bagus, Holmes" ujarnya di sela tawa yang berderai mengalir dari bibir. "Tapi aku lebih suka kau memakai ini" lalu menunjukkan baju dengan _bretel suspender._ Keduanya tertawa bersama sebelum memulai perang-lempar-baju-konyol.

"Ini?" gaun bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Ini bagus" celana bergaya _streetpunk_.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" boxer hati.

"Tidak. Ini cocok untukmu" sebuah _lingerie_.

Hari itu berakhir ketika kesepakatan telah tercapai; John bersedia menyamar sebagai wanita (dan memakai _dress_ tadi), sementara Sherlock menyanggupi untuk memakai tuxedo pilihan John. Keduanya kembali ke apartemen nyaman mereka di 221B Baker Street dengan pakaian baru melekat di tubuh. Dua buah kaus putih bertuliskan 'He's my idiot' tercetak di bagian punggung.

Yah, tidak ada salahnya sesekali bersikap seperti masyarakat normal.

 **Fin**

* * *

Akk akhirnya kesampean juga niat main di fandom ini ;-; Walaupun fic ini gagal (karena saya nargetin cuma 500 words dan kelebihan, mana tetep gaje pula orz), saya seneng hehe. Akhirnyaa~

 _Anyway_ , maafkan saya atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya buat di fanfic ini. Baik itu OOC, Typos atau malah plot yang aneh huehehe. Hanya bermaksud menghibur :) Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ini!

Sampai jumpa!


End file.
